


All She Wants

by strange_nut_pirate



Series: OTP Prompt Oneshots [10]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke is a cinnamon roll, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Minor richjake - Freeform, Mostly a lot of pining, Pining, Pinkberry, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24028786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strange_nut_pirate/pseuds/strange_nut_pirate
Summary: Brooke has been in love with Chloe for a while now, and though inconvenient, it’s been manageable. Up until now. Brooke doesn’t know what has shifted, but she knows if Chloe ever finds out about her feelings, her world would end.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Chloe Valentine
Series: OTP Prompt Oneshots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657651
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	All She Wants

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, I think these girls are my favourite bmc ship—  
> I hope I did them justice (I edited it a lot because it was very cringey, but it still probably is), they lowkey give me Santana and Britney vibes. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy! 💗💗💗💗
> 
> Prompts from— https://drink-it-write-it.tumblr.com/post/189074732022/200-prompts

**“Did you hear that?”**

“Hear what?” Brooke asks, barely comprehending Chloe’s shocked face.

“Did you just hear Jenna Roland?” Chloe hisses at her, her blue eyes wide with bewilderment. “She walked past us just now, talking to that short theatre kid. You know, the one Jeremy Heere used to be bonkers about?”

“Christine?” Brookes offers, trying to get back on track, and not gaze longingly at her taller friend. Chloe nods eagerly.

“Yeah, her. She was talking with her.” 

“What was she saying, again? I blanked out.”

 _Actually, I was staring at you, trying not to lean over and kiss you,_ Brooke thought, but didn't say. Chloe would probably laugh her ass off if she knew Brooke was in love with her. And maybe, if the right moment struck, Chloe would experiment with her for a bit, but that was all she would be. An experiment. And that would be far too painful for Brooke to handle.

“Apparently her cousin, Jacob Roland, the one that’s two years older than us? You know, my ex? One of them. At least, I think he was. I don’t know actually, my love life is too fast for me to catch up with.”

Brooke snorted and nodded her head slightly.

“Well,” Chloe continued, undeterred, “apparently he invited a whole bunch of guys over. No girls, just guys. He invited Richie and Jake too, because he and Jake became close after his team won the baseball finals or whatever, and all the guys were huddled around the TV, probably watching porn or something, because they’re all horny bastards. And then Jacob realised that Jake and Richie were nowhere to be seen, so they went looking for them. And guess what, Brooke? Guess fucking what?”

“What?” Brooke said, snapping out of her gaze. Damnit, she was staring at Chloe’s mouth again. Why did she have to make it look so shiny and seductive?

“ _Apparently_ , Jacob walked in on Richie giving Jake a BJ!” Chloe exclaimed, looking quite triumphant.

They were in the middle of a very crowded, high school cafeteria, so obviously some curious heads turned to see what they were chatting about. Chloe ignored them, as she normally did.

“That’s crazy,” Brooke feigned. She didn’t know exactly what Chloe just said, but she knew it was big from the look on her face. 

“I _know_. I guess Jake got tired of shagging Madeline, and moved on to new fish,” she said, then she giggled. “A whole new sea of fish, for that matter.”

“Yeah…” Brooke started, then her face scrunched up in confusion. “Hang on, you got all that from Jenna just walking past you?”

“She’s very loud,” Chloe shrugged. 

Brooke nodded, and looked down at her half empty juice box. She was silent again.

“Are you feeling okay?”

The question snapped Brooke back to reality, as she forced a bright smile and said lightly, “Of course! Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You keep blanking out and staring into the distance. You’ve been kind of down, lately,” Chloe said, her eyes transfixed on Brooke in concern. “Don’t think I haven’t noticed, sweetie.”

Brooke swallowed. She felt like a horrible friend. Here Chloe was, trying to fix something that couldn’t be fixed.

“I’m okay,” Brooke said, her voice unfortunately smaller than usual. Ugh, annoying.

She felt nervous, because if Chloe ever got a whiff that Brooke was keeping something from her, she’d hound her until she uncovers it. This whole ‘being in love with Chloe’ thing was extremely inconvenient. Especially if she was feeling more shit about it as the days droned on. It might seem amazing, always hanging out with the person you’re in love with, everyday, having them trust in you and sharing all their secrets with you. But it wasn’t all it was made out to be. They were a constant reminder of something you can look at, but not touch. They were a constant reminder that your feelings for them were truly doomed, because no matter how well they knew you, even if they knew all of you, they weren’t in love with you. So they never will be.

“I know! How about we go for frozen yogurt after school?” Chloe asks, flashing that knockout smile at Brooke.

“Okay,” Brooke said, smiling faintly. _I’d do anything you’d want to do._

Later, Brooke and Chloe were eating Pinkberry frozen yogurt in Brooke’s mom’s car, like they always did every time they wanted to chat. And chatting normally meant either bitching about their classmates and teachers, complaining about minor details in each other’s lives, and talking about the hottest athletes they wanted to date next. Actually, that was just Chloe. Brooke listened most of the time. She didn’t really have a problem with it, she was a great listener, and she loved hearing about Chloe’s life. But, due to recent discoveries, Brooke’s listening hadn’t been up to par, and Chloe had found out. 

“You need to get your own car,” Chloe said, stuffing her face with strawberry and almond FY. Brooke didn’t understand why Chloe liked to have two flavours of yogurt, it was gross.

“You like my mom’s car,” Brooke said, and Chloe grinned, because Brooke was right. Her mom’s car held some of their greatest memories. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Chloe said sheepishly. There was yogurt all around her mouth, and Brooke snorted.

“You got a little something there,” Brooke said, pointing to her mouth, and Chloe rolled her eyes and wiped it away with her sleeve. Brooke loved that Chloe felt comfortable enough to eat like this around her. If there was another boy in the car, she'd take extremely small bites of her small amount of frozen yogurt, to be petite. 

Brooke waited for Chloe to start speaking, because that’s how it normally started. Chloe would start gossiping and Brooke would comment when necessary. But Chloe seemed to be quiet too. As Brooke looked over to her, Chloe was tucking a brown curl behind her ear, and chewing her plastic spoon nervously. Brooke wasn’t sure she’d seen her so scattered before. She was going to ask if Chloe was alright, but she was also curious as to what was wrong. She wanted to see how this played out.

“Wow, you’re probably going to hate me for asking you this,” Chloe laughed shortly, and Brooke frowned, her eyebrows creasing.

“I could never hate you,” Brooke said quietly. 

“Are you in love with me?”

Brooke froze. Time seemed to stop, and she wondered, just briefly, when the moment of her whole world crashing down would come, or if it had already started. She wasn’t too sure. 

Chloe knows. How could she know? Why did she have to know?

Brooke forced a laugh.

“What? No, why would you think that?” And then she cast a judgemental look at Chloe, or, tried her best, anyway.

“Because, the way you look at me sometimes, I don’t know, maybe I misread it…” Chloe trailed off. Something about the tone of her voice and her expression provoked Brooke, because she almost looked disappointed.

“Are you disappointed?” Brooke blurted.

Chloe’s eyes widened in shock, and then her features got sheepish.

“I’m not sure… maybe I am.”

Brooke couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“You _want_ me to be in love with you?”

Chloe looked suddenly uncomfortable, and Brooke couldn’t stop the tears swelling in her eyes. Because she knew Chloe didn’t love her, but knowing for a fact that Chloe would also play around with her feelings if she had the chance, that felt like the utmost betrayal. A betrayal of a friend. When Chloe looked back at her to see Brooke crying, she was horrified.

“Oh my god, Brooke… no, I didn’t mean—”

“Yes, you did!” Brooke cried, and she could feel her nose getting runny and her eyes burning and her throat getting itchy, and it was horrible. She had such an ugly cry. “You’d mess around with me if you had the chance to! And then leave me behind and probably bitch about it to anyone who would listen, just like all the other boys you ditch at school!”

Chloe flinched back. Brooke had never yelled at her like this before.

“You _are_ in love with me,” she whispered, her eyes wide.

“God, Chloe! Yes! Yes, I fucking am! And there’s been no one else but you, and I’ve been sitting in this car, driving you to _fucking_ Pinkberry, listening to your bitching, a-and I’ve put up with it! But I’m done! I’m fucking _done!_ So go tell Jenna Roland or Jake or whoever the fuck else that I’m such a pining _loser,_ because I’ve dealt with worse. I’ve dealt with you!”

Brooke then got out of the car, and stormed away. She didn’t know what she just said, because her emotions were running too high to speak comprehensively to Chloe. She also didn’t understand why she left the car, because it was her mom’s and she had to go back to it eventually, but she needed to get away from her. 

She found a park that was empty for the most part. Just elderly couples with their dogs, late in the day, chasing stray red leaves that fell from the shedding trees. The sun was dipping low into the horizon, drenching the park in a golden syrupy light that looked almost ethereal. It was truly beautiful, and it was a shame that Brooke couldn’t appreciate it to the fullest. 

Brooke sat down under the shade of a tree and began to cry. It felt good to cry, to let all her pent up feelings out. No one bothered her either. If a classmate saw her sitting here, she’d be the laughing stock of the school tomorrow. But that wouldn’t matter, if Chloe was already texting Jenna right this moment. She sniffled, her snot desperate to be rid of, and she felt so gross. Couldn’t it just stay _in her fucking nose?!_ She wiped her wet hands on her pants but it was no use, for she had to use them to wipe her face again. She couldn’t just let everything run freely.

Suddenly, she felt the rough touch of tissue paper caress her face, wiping it clean. When it was pulled back, her runny vision settled on Chloe who was gently cleaning her up, her curls shining royally in the sunlight. She held out another tissue for her.

“You can use this to blow your nose,” she said, her eyes kind and free of judgement, and her tone sincere. “I went to Pinkberry’s bathroom to get a whole bunch of tissue before coming after you, because I know how messy you get when you cry.”

“Thanks,” Brooke hiccuped. 

They both paused, and Brooke stared determinedly at her lap.

“Do you really think I‘m that awful?” Chloe asked softly. “Do you really think I’d hurt you like that?”

Brooke didn’t answer, but she hated the way her heart twisted guiltily. She knew she should’ve had more faith in her friend, but she couldn’t help that she was scared. She couldn’t just ignore the fact that she was best friends with the meanest girl at their school. But, she knew there was more to Chloe than that. She should’ve given her more than that.

Brooke opened her mouth to try to speak, but the words were lodged in her throat, and before she knew it her sight was getting blurry again and her eyes burned with another upcoming breakdown.

Then Chloe leaned over and pressed a firm kiss to her wet cheek.

“Don’t cry,” she whispered softly. And then she pulled away, staring at Brooke intensely, her gaze determined and extremely protective. “The only reason I wanted you to be in love with me is because that means you would love me back.”

“Love you back?” Brooke murmured, her cheek burning from where Chloe lips were.

“I fucking adore you,” Chloe said, taking her hands. “I adore your small smiles, and your hair, because it glows in the sun and it’s so fucking majestic, and I adore your ugly sobbing, because you still look so cute when you cry, and I adore your soft, soft heart. I want to protect you, and I want to make you the happiest person. And I didn’t know I was causing you this much pain, I didn’t know how to stop it. I don’t know what I’m doing, I’ve never _been_ with someone I care so much about, and I keep thinking of all the ways I can fuck up if we become a thing. But, I want you so bad, and if you’ll take me, then I’ll do my very best to care for you.”

Brooke stared at her, stray tears falling down her flushed cheeks, but she no longer felt sad. She was euphoric, and slightly embarrassed.

“I’m sorry I thought the worst from you,” she muttered, and then she threw her arms around Chloe’s shoulders, burying her head in her soft, bouncy curls. 

“That’s okay,” Chloe said, squeezing her back. “Brooke, can I kiss you?”

“Like this?” Brooke asked, pulling back. She was a mess, her nose runny, her face wet from tears, her eyes puffy and red, her makeup ruined. But Chloe just stared at her like she was the most gorgeous thing she’d ever seen.

“Yeah, like this,” she murmured, closing the distance between them, and kissing her softly.

Brooke let out a content sigh.

This was all she’d ever wanted.


End file.
